NEIGHBOR'S WIFE
by AnnieSakkie
Summary: Naruto masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian yang terjadi tengah malam bersama Sasuke. Semua pekerjaan nya menjadi berantakan dan selalu teringat akan Sasuke dan Sarada. Apakah cinta Naruto akan tetap bertahan meski Sasuke sudah menikah dengan Neji. NaruXFemSasu. Rated M for smooth lemon. Sekuel Antara aku, tetangga dan Nafsu bejat ku (Another Story)


**NaruXFemSasu – NejiXFemSasu**

 **Gender Benner a.k.a STRAIGHT**

 **Rated M For Full Lemon Scene**

 **OOC berat, Abal, Nista, dan Gajeness.**

 **Under 17 out (Bahasa Fulgar dari AWAL hingga AKHIR)**

 **Naruto Desclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto**

 **NEIGHBOR'S WIFE**

 **(Skuel Antara Aku, Tetangga. Dan Nafsu Bejat ku)**

 **AnnieSakkie**

 _ **Enjoy Reading**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_Uzumaki's Mansion pukul 8 malam_**

Seorang pria berambut pirang, bermata biru jernih dan berkulit _tan_ eksotik terlihat santai membaca di atas ranjang. Manik biru nya yang banyak membius setiap mata yang melihat, menyipit serius dan tidak menggeser pandangan dari tulisan yang ada di lembar bukunya. Pengetahuan akan medis dan obat-obatan memang bukan bacaan ringan yang bisa dinikmati sambil meminum cola. Butuh konsentrasi tinggi dan intelektual yang memadahi untuk bisa menyaring maksud dari tulisan yang ada disana. Walaupun terkesan santai Naruto, nama pria berambut pirang ini sedang mencoba untuk memusat perhatiannya pada benda bersampul biru tua yang ada di pangkuannya. Ia menghela nafas pendek berulang kali hingga bosan. Namun belum ada satu kata pun yang meresap ke dalam otak. Ingin rasanya ia membakar habis buku tersebut lalu mencampur abunya ke dalam air putih dan meminumnya. Besok adalah hari yang penting untuk dokter umum ini. Dirumah sakit tempatnya bekerja, mengadakan seminar yang akan di hadiri oleh mahasiswa dari fakultas kedokteran tempatnya dulu menimba ilmu. Dan Naruto dipilih untuk menjadi nara sumber dalam seminar tersebut. Ia tidak ingin terlihat bodoh di depan para almamaternya. Naruto ingin terkesan sebagai dokter yang pintar dan berkompeten di bidang kesehatan. Maka dari itu sejak ia pulang dari dinas , ia membaca buku bermaksud untuk menambah pengetahuan. Namun, sudah 2 jam berlalu hanya helaan nafas pendek yang terdengar.

"Sialan—kenapa aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi." Umpatnya kesal lalu melempar begitu saja buku tebal tersebut.

" _Fuck. Bastrad."_ Ia kembali berkata tidak pantas karena ia sungguh lelah dengan semuanya. Tidak peduli bahwa ia seorang dokter yang di hormati, ia tetaplah manusia yang mudah lelah dan frustasi.

Naruto menarik pantat dari atas ranjang lalu berjalan untuk membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin. Ia penat dan matanya panas karena sedari tadi hanya hitam dan putih yang ia lihat. Pria berambut pirang ini ingin beristirahat sejenak dan menonton telivisi untuk menghilangkan lelah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bunyi televisi yang ada di ruangan tengah terdengar memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti Mansion mewah ini. Semenjak perceraian nya dengan Hinata, ia lebih senang tinggal sendiri ketimbang bersama ke dua orang tuanya. Naruto adalah seorang pria yang mandiri walaupun tak bisa dipungkiri ia merasa kesepian saat ini. Usia nya akan menjadi 27 tahun, 3 bulan lagi, dan itu adalah umur yang ideal untuk membina rumah tangga. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa enggan untuk memulai hubungan dengan wanita lain. Apa Naruto trauma. Tidak. Ia hanya lelah dan masih belum siap untuk menikah dan punya anak. Jadwal jaganya belum tetap dan ampun-ampunan di rumah sakit. Terkadang ia akan berjam-jam di sana. Dan tak sedikit pula ia di telepon untuk kembali ke ruangan karena ada pasien yang gawat. Inilah alasan hubungannya hancur dengan mantan istrinya. Sedikit banyak ia harus berpikir tentang perasaan calon istrinya kelak. Naruto memang tampan dengan jas putih dokter dan stetoskop di leher, namun itu bukan modal utama nya untuk mencari jodoh. Masih banyak yang harus ia pikirkan bila akan menikah dan karir adalah prioitasnya. Beruntung dengan pernikahannya yang lalu, ia belum mempunyai anak sehingga ia tidak perlu repot mencari ibu baru.

"Kenapa tidak ada tayangan yang bagus ya. Padahal masih belum terlalu malam." Gumamnya kecil sembari mengganti chanel yang ada di telivisi. Ia bermaksud bersantai dengan menikmati tontonan yang menarik, malah tidak ada satupun chanel yang dapat menghibur.

Ia mematikan televisi lalu membanting remotnya pada sofa. Ia menggeram kesal karena usahanya untuk bersantai nyatanya gagal.

"Sialan. Kenapa Tuhan menyuruh ku untuk membaca buku terus." Pekiknya keras sembari menjambak rambut pirangnya.

Dengan langkah terseret dan enggan ia menapaki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Ia menggerundel dengan mecucu dan memaki apa saja yang ia lihat.

Tepat sebelum selangkah ia memasuki kamar. Bunyi bel terdengar keras.

"Siapa ya, yang bertamu malam-malam begini." Ia memutar langkahnya menuju sumber suara.

Mata birunya melebar sempurna sesaat setelah membuka pintu. Wajahnya merona tipis dengan senyum mengembang. Tamu yang tidak diundang itu adalah wanita cantik yang menghiasi malamnya beberapa hari terakhir. Tetangga yang manis dan menggoda iman hingga membuatnya sering ber-onani sendiri di kamar mandi dengan fantasi akan tubuh moleknya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sa..Sasuke, Ada apa?" tanya nya senang terdengar dari nada suaranya. Ia tidak menyangka seorang wanita cantik datang berkunjung ke kediamannya.

Sasuke, ibu muda nan wanita cantik ini tersenyum tipis namun wajahnya terlihat gelisah.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, aku bertamu malam-malam begini."

Naruto menggeleng lalu tersenyum lebih lebar dari yang tadi. "Akh—tidak apa-apa. Silahkan masuk kedalam. Udara di luar dingin sekali." Tawar pria Uzumaki tersebut kini dengan muka pengen a.k.a MUPENG, sodara-sodara.

"Tidak diluar saja. Aku hanya ingin meminta tolong padamu." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah menunduk malu. Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang. Meminta tolong? Ia sangat sensitive dengan kata yang satu itu. Ingatan tentang kejadian satu minggu lalu membuat otaknya tidak beres. Dan tentu saja yang ada di balik celana sudah berkedut pelan. Otak mesumnya mulai bekerja.

"Mi..minta tolong ap..apa?" tanyanya tersendat. Ia juga bingung kenapa ia menjadi gugup. Ia akan berubah menjadi Hinata yang malu-malu bila di hadapan Sasuke.

"Apakah kau sibuk?"

Naruto menggeleng layaknya idiot. "Ti..tidak."

" _Untukmu biar sibuk aku bilang tidak._ " Batin Naruto sambil cengengesan.

"Tidak mengganggu mu?"

Pria pirang ini menjawab cepat." Tentu saja tidak menganggu."

" _Aku rela di ganggu oleh wanita cantik seperti mu. Sasuke."_ Iner si pirang lagi-lagi tertawa.

"Uhm—aku benar-benar merasa sangat tidak enak meminta tolong padamu, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum kecil dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Katakan saja, siapa tahu aku bisa membantu mu." Ia berusaha menutupi wajah mesumnya. Oh My, melihat wajah merah Sasuke dan nada suaranya yang pelan dan malu-malu membuat pikiran bejat Naruto perlahan muncul.

" _Ayo cepat bilang Sasuke. Jangan malu-malu seperti kucing kecil begitu. Damn, kau membuat adik kecil ku ini bangun."_ Lagi-lagi inner mesum Naruto berbicara dalam hati.

"Sarada demam. Dan aku cemas sekali."

Naruto melongo. Sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ia sudah berfantasi yang macam-macam hingga ke ranjang, tapi kenyataan membuatnya kicep dan tentunya kecewa. Anaknya demam. Sekali lagi DEMAM pemirsa. Bayangan akan tubuh istri muda yang berpose nakal dan menggoda terganti oleh wajah menyebalkan setan kecil berwujud anak berkaca mata. Dasar PIKTOR.

"Kau bisa melihat keadaannya sebentar. Panasnya tinggi aku takut anak ku sakit parah." Ulang Sasuke dengan nada khawatir. Ia rela melakukan apa saja demi bidadari kecilnya yang demam. Bahkan bila tidak karena terpaksa dan pastinya cemas, Sasuke tidak akan meminta tolong pada Naruto malam-malam seperti ini.

"Ba..baiklah aku akan kesana." Ucap Naruto setelah melewati masa syok. Ia syok karena semua khayalan indahnya pupus dan hilang. Dasar otak kotor, memang hanya ada seks di otak mu. Lihatlah wajah cantik itu kini terlihat pucat dan cemas, jangan hanya dada dan tubuhnya saja yang kau perhatikan.

"Baiklah aku tunggu kau dirumah ya. Aku permisi dulu."

"Aku akan kesana setelah mengambil peralatan dokter ku." Kata Naruto dengan nada datar dan tidak bersemangat.

"Arigatou. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sarada sendirian ."

"Hn, Bye."

Pria pirang dengan wajah rupawan itu menghembuskan nafas kekecewaan. Naruto kira, ibu muda itu datang menemuinya karena kesepian. Nyatanya ia dimintai tolong untuk memeriksa anaknya yang sedang demam. Biarlah siapa tahu setelah Sasuke melihat kepandaian Naruto dalam merawat Sarada, ibu muda nan menggoda itu akan tetarik pada pria pirang ini. Hahaha…mengkhayal lah terus Naruto sebelum mengkhayal itu dilarang.

 **_Uchiha Sasuke Mansion pukul 10 malam_**

Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat tenang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Wajah wanita cantik yang kita kenal dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke tersebut terlihat sedikit lega namun masih tersirat kekhawatiran . Sedangkan si pria pirang ini sudah panas dingin tidak karuan. Tidak lain tidak bukan karena hanya tinggal berdua dan duduk di sofa panas – menurut Naruto-, ingat tentang kejadian saling bertukar cerita lalu berakhir di ranjang. Tentu kursi berwarna merah ini secara tidak langsung menjadi sofa yang sangat panas bukan. Mereka memilih duduk santai setelah lebih dari 1 jam merawat Sarada dengan meminumkan obat dan mengompresnya. Tentunya semua ini atas arahan dari si dokter a.k.a Naruto.

"Apakah Sarada tidak apa-apa. Dia tidak sakit parah kan?" tanya Sasuke setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Naruto mengangguk kecil lalu tersenyum, "Jangan cemas begitu. Dia hanya kelelahan saja. Besok juga sudah sembuh."

Ibu muda yang tetap terlihat hot walaupun sudah mempunyai anak itu menghela nafas pendek namun lega. "Syukurlah. Terima kasih atas bantuan mu merawat anak ku. Sungguh aku tidak tahu harus meminta tolong pada siapa lagi." Ucap Sasuke jujur dan itu malah membuat senyum Naruto semakin lebar. Ia merasa bangga karena bisa sedikit membantu tetangga nya.

"Akh—itu hanya tugas ku sebagai seorang dokter, jangan berlebihan begitu."

"Apakah kau mau teh atau minuman dingin. Maafkan aku karena tidak menyiapkan mu apa-apa Naruto." Kata Sasuke lalu bangkit dari sofa, bermaksud untuk mengambilkan minuman untuk tamu nya. Sedikit banyak ia ditolong oleh tetangganya ini. Ia harus banyak berterima kasih.

Naruto tersentak kaget. Ia merasa tidak perlu Sasuke sampai repot-repot membuatkannya minuman. Disamping karena ia akan segera pulang, Naruto juga tidak ingin lebih lama dengan wanita cantik ini. Jujur saja, adik kecil yang ada dalam celana sudah bergerak aktiv tidak karuan. Apalagi udara dingin yang memang cocok untuk tidur berdua di balik selimut hangat, membuat otak mesumnya semakin parah.

Dengan mencengkal lengan Sasuke, ia berkata dengan nafas terengah "Tidak perlu Sasuke, aku harus pulang."

Sasuke sedikit berjengit karena kelakuan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Apalagi jarak mereka yang sangat dekat hingga berjarak hanya beberapa centi dari wajah lawan jenisnya. Sungguh ia merasa sedikit berdebar. "Benarkah. Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya nya setelah dapat meredam detak jantungnya yang meletup tidak karuan. Sasuke harus mengakui, bahwa wajah Naruto begitu rupawan bila dilihat dari dekat. Akh-kenapa juga ia memikirkan orang lain. Ia kan sudah bersuami. Dasar bodoh, ingatlah suami mu yang kerja banting tulang untuk keluarga, Sasuke.

"I..iya aku ada seminar besok pagi. Maafkan aku tidak bisa berlama-lama bertamu. ." Naruto melepas cengkraman tangannya walaupun dia tidak rela. Kehangatan yang ia rasakan tadi kini menghilang. "Lagi pula ini sudah larut malam. Kau butuh istirahat." Lanjutnya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Baiklah. Kau sudah banyak membantu ku, Naruto." Sasuke tersenyum canggung. "Dan maafkan aku, karena mengganggu waktu santai mu"

Naruto melemparkan cengiran yang lebar. "Jangan sungkan begitu, kau adalah tetangga ku. Sebagai tetangga yang baik aku harus membantumu kan."

Wanita cantik berkulit putih cenderung pucat ini tersenyum kecil. "Benar juga. Kau adalah tetangga yang sangat baik. Beruntung aku memiliki tetangga seperti mu"

Wajah kecoklatan Naruto kini merona merah yang terlihat tipis dan samar. "Kau bisa saja. Aku pulang dulu ya Sasuke. Bilang pada Sarada semoga lekas sembuh." Pamit Naruto lalu berjalan perlahan menuju pintu keluar.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak ya."

"Sama-sama."

Naruto berjalan keluar dari mansion Sasuke dengan perasaan hampa. Entahlah kehangatan yang ia rasakan tadi kini menghilang. Pria tampan dengan rambut pirang ini baru menyadari bahwa kekosongan hatinya yang selama ini ia rasakan, terasa penuh bila berada di sisi Sasuke.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kembali saat ia sudah melangkah agak jauh. Pintu Mansion itu sudah tidak lagi terlihat namun atapnya masih jelas dari sini.

"Apakah aku jatuh cinta padamu, Sasuke." Ucapnya pelan sembari menyentuh dadanya yang kini berdenyut cepat. Jantung itu terasa meletup kecil seperti popcorn dan membuat aliran darah terpompa cepat. Akh-wajah itu kembali merona.

"Maafkan aku Tuhan, karena aku mencintai wanita yang sudah mempunyai suami." Gumamnya lagi lalu membuka pagar dan melangkah masuk kedalam mansion mewahnya. Mungkin dengan tidur dan istirahat ia bisa meredam perasaan ini.

 **_Uzumaki Mansion pukul 1 dini hari_**

Seorang pria tampan berkulit tan manis terlihat menggeliat kecil diatas ranjang. Sprei dengan motiv pusaran angin berwarna oranye cerah tersebut sudah kusut tidak karuan. Selimut tebal dengan motiv sama pun kini berada di lantai bawah dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Oh, kita lihat dulu bagaimana dengan si empunya kamar. Apa kondisi nya lebih buruk dari sprei dan selimut tersebut.

"Enggh!—akhh!—Sasuke." Lenguhan rendah terdengar di seluruh penjuru kamar. Nah loh, siapa yang mendesah nikmat seperti itu.

"Akhh!—bergerak lah cepat Sasu sayang. Akhh!— Yaah!—kau hebat." Desahan lolos lagi dari mulut basah yang kini terlihat belepotan akan saliva. Pinggul yang di lapisi piama biru itu bergerak maju-mundur dengan tempo cepat.

"Uhh!— _Fuck!—_ Aku sudah tidak tahan." Mata biru itu terpejam erat dengan tangan yang sibuk mengocok kejantanan. Bunyi basah dari penis itu terdengar samar namun cukup menggetarkan birahi seksual.

"Akh!—Keluar!—Akh!—Sasukeehh!—" Desahan panjang dengan nafas terengah terjadi setelah cairan putih menyemprot dari tempatnya.

"Hah—hah—hah—Sial. Aku hanya bisa beronani karena tidak tahan." Gumam Naruto-pelaku onani- dengan nada frustasi lalu melap jejak basah sperma yang masih belepotan di sekitar pahanya.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah akibat orgasme di atas bantal empuk. Matanya menerawang jauh dengan hati tidak tenang.

"Aku pasti sudah gila." Bisiknya kecil lalu jatuh tertidur untuk mengarungi dunia mimpi yang suci. Tentu saja gila, istri orang kau buat model mimpi basah. O.o

 **_Uchiha Sasuke's Mansion pukul 4 sore_**

Wanita cantik berkulit putih tersebut terlihat sibuk menyiram bunga di halaman depan. Walaupun ia dikenal dengan kepribadian yang kaku dan pendiam, ia sangat menyukai bunga dan memiliki banyak ragam jenis yang tumbuh subur di halaman mini nya. Wajah itu terlihat lembut dan mempesona di antara bunga-bunga. Dan itu sukses membuat beberapa pejalan kaki yang tak sengaja lewat di depan Mansion nya terkagum-kagum hingga menabrak tiang listrik dengan sangat memalukan. Apakah Sasuke peduli. Jawabannya tentu tidak. Salah siapa juga yang menyuruh melongo hingga tak melihat jalan. Bukan salah dirinya kan, bila menjadi pusat perhatian. Akh, Sasuke dan ketenaranya. Di mana pun akan tetap sama.

"Sasuke!" Teriakan kecil cukup membuat wanita ini berjengit dari kegatannya. Ia menolehkan kepala pada sumber suara.

Iris hitamnya mengecil setelah melihat seseorang yang melambai dari dalam mobil mewah. "Neji. Kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya terkejut terdengar dari nada suaranya yang sedikit bergetar.

Pria dengan nama Neji Hyuga ini tersenyum lalu keluar dari mobilnya. "Yah. Aku sudah pulang sayang."

Wajah datar milik Sasuke merona tipis lalu dengan segera ia berlari kecil menuju suaminya yang berdiri angkuh di samping mobil mewah berwarna ungu muda.

"Aku senang kau sudah pulang." Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh sang suami yang tinggi menjulang. Hatinya senang bukan main, tidak menyangka sang suami yang sudah ia tunggu berhari-hari menunjukan batang hidungnya.

"Hei—jangan memeluk ku seperti ini. Malu kan di lihat orang-orang." Hardik Neji walaupun tak menghilangkan senyum lebar dari wajahnya.

Sasuke melesakkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang suami tercinta. Hangat dan harum ini sungguh ia sangat merindukan nya. "Biarin. Aku benar-benar merindukan mu." Rengek nya kecil dan itu sukses membuat pria berpupil ungu lembut ini, tersenyum dan mengelus surai panjang yang terasa sangat lembut di telapak tangannya.

"Aku juga merindukan mu Sasu. Sangat merindukan mu." Lengan kekar Neji memeluk erat tubuh mungil istrinya yang gemetar. Ia tahu bahwa wanita cantik yang sudah ia miliki selama 7 tahun ini, sedang menangis. Ia merasa bersalah karena sudah meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya berhari-hari karena bekerja.

"Jangan menangis sayang. Aku sudah pulang." Ucap Neji lembut lalu secara perlahan menuntun wajah cantik sang istri tersebut untuk menatap mata nya

Hati Neji mencelos hendak keluar setelah melihat liquid dengan rasa asin itu menggenang di pelupuk onix sang istri tercinta. Akh, rupanya dia adalah suami kejam yang sanggup membuat wanita yang di kenal dengan rasa tegar dan angkuh ini meneteskan air mata.

Lembut dan pelan, jemari lentik Neji menghapus air itu yang tidak diundang kedatangannya.

"Ssst—aku sudah disini. Apa yang membuatmu menangis?" tanya pria berambut panjang coklat ini sembari menenangkan.

Sasuke menggeleng kecil, tidak sanggup menjawab karena ia sibuk meredam isakan.

"Ayo kita masuk kedalam. Aku sudah membawa banyak oleh-oleh untuk mu dan Sarada." Ucap Neji lalu memeluk erat bahu kecil istrinya dan menuntun masuk ke dalam mansion. Tidak lagi menghiraukan para tetangga yang melongo menatap keromantisan suami-istri yang jarang mereka lihat.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke memperhatikan dengan seksama sosok pria berambut panjang yang kini sibuk menaruh berbungkus-bungkus kado di lantai bawah. Bibir tipisnya terangkat naik dengan lembut tanpa ia sadari. Akh, apakah ini mimpi yang indah. Benarkah sosok yang menawan itu adalah suaminya. Sudah hampir satu minggu, Sasuke tidak melihat, menyentuh dan mendengar suaranya. Apakah ini bukan khayalan yang biasa datang bila merindukan sosok itu. Mata lavender lembut itu, masih lebih indah dari beribu batu di dunia dan kulit putih tersebut terlihat lebih murni ketimbang susu. Sekali lagi ia masih tidak percaya, sosok menakjubkan tersebut ada di hadapannya.

"Sasu sayang. Kau melamun?" tanya Neji membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

Wanita cantik dengan mata onix ini menggeleng, lalu merengkuh sekali lagi suaminya dalam pelukan hangat. Seolah tidak rela sosok kepala keluarga itu menghilang dari matanya. "Jangan pergi lagi ya." Mohon Sasuke pelan.

Iris ungu pucat itu nanar menatap betapa manja sikap istrinya ini. "Tentu saja. Sinetron ku sudah selesai dan aku di beri libur selama seminggu." Jawab Neji

Dengan mata berbinar dan wajah sumringah, Sasuke berkata semangat. "Benarkah, kau tidak pergi lagi. Kau dirumah selama seminggu."

Pria dari keluarga Hyuga ini mengangguk "Benar. Aku akan menemani kalian. Senang?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tahu anak manja mu itu, selalu menanyakan 'kapan ayah pulang' padaku. Aku kan jadi bingung menjawabnya." Protes Sasuke lucu yang langsung di beri kecupan manis di bibir itu oleh Neji.

"Maafkan aku. Jadi dimana Sarada kecil ku. Apakah dia masih di sekolah?"

"Dia demam dan sekarang sedang istirahat di kamar." Neji terperanjat kecil.

Seolah tahu dengan ekspresi kaget dari suaminya, Sasuke menambahkan. "Jangan seperti melihat hantu begitu, dia hanya demam karena kecapaian."

Tanpa menunggu istrinya melanjutkan pembicaraan, _hot father_ ini segera melesat pergi ke kamar anak tercinta. Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakukan berlebihan suaminya. Hah, Neji memang masih terserang sindrom _Baby's blues_ padahal anaknya sudah besar.

"Sarada sayang!—" Neji berteriak kecil memanggil Sarada yang sedang asyik bermain game di atas ranjang. Gadis kecil berusia 7 tahun ini, mengeryit bingung suara siapa kah yang memanggil namanya dengan begitu keras. Dalam hati ia sangat tidak asing dengan suara itu. Apakah itu ayah nya?

Mengibaskan tangannya ke udara dan menggeleng kecil, ia bergumam. "Tidak mungkin, ayah sedang pasti sedang berkhayal." Yakinnya dengan wajah datar mirip dengan sang ibu.

Merasa ada yang kurang, ia berspekluasi sendiri dengan bermonolog layaknya komentator "Akh, benar juga aku sedang demam jadi sedikit berhalusinasi pendengaran dan bla-bla-bla." Yah, gadis kecil peleburan dari gen Uchiha Dan Hyuga ini mulai menjelaskan tetang proses terjadi penyakit dan lain-lain (Seperti dosen saja). Jangan lupa kan fakta anak dari pasangan Neji-Sasuke adalah gadis jenius yang melebihi anak seusianya.

"BRAK—!" Pintu kamar terbuka tiba-tiba, Sarada, gadis pintar itu terkejut.

"Ayah?" tanyanya tak percaya dengan seorang pria berambut cokelat yang berdiri di tengah pintu kamar.

Tanpa babibu Hyuga Neji segera melesat dan memeluk sang anak tercinta dalam pelukan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa sayang. Apa masih demam. Apanya yang sakit?" Neji memberondong pertanyaan yang membuat gadis manis ini mengeryit.

"Ayah—aku baik-baik saja. Aww—sakit ayah. Kau membuat ku sesak."

"Maafkan aku nak, karena ayah baru bisa pulang sekarang. Kau pasti marah pada ayah ya?" Neji melepaskan pelukannya setelah mendapat teriakan marah dari anaknya.

"Tidak ayah." Sarada memutar bola matanya malas. Sungguh ia sangat bosan dengan sikap berlebih ayahnya. " _Come on dad, take a easy. Oke?"_

Neji tersenyum kecil namun masih tersirat rasa khawatir yang besar. "Oke. Ayah percaya padamu. Kalau ada apa-apa cerita ke ayah ya." Pinta Neji yang di sambut anggukan kepala oleh Sarada.

Neji mengelus rambut pendek sang anak tercinta. Gadis ini menjadi bertambah cantik seperti ibunya. Namun peringainya tetap sama ketusnya dengan yang dulu. Seandainya waktu bisa berputar, ia tidak akan mau menitipkan anak semata wayangnya pada ayah mertua yang judes dan kaku. Sarada bersama dengan ayah Sasuke selama 3 tahun, dan itu sukses membentuk karakter dan sikapnya sama persis dengan Fugaku.

"Ayah membawa banyak kado untuk mu. Kita buka bersama ya?"

"Pasti ayah membawakan ku boneka Barbie." Tebak Sarada dengan lirikan khas Uchiha.

Neji meneguk ludah, sejak kapan bidadari kecilnya ini memikili tatapan membunuh ala preman. "Ada yang salah dengan Barbie. Dia cantik?"

Sarada memutar matanya malas –lagi- dan menghela nafas. "Ayah. Aku sudah besar. Aku tidak tertarik lagi dengan boneka kurus berambut pirang itu."

Neji tersenyum kecut, dasar tidak tahu berterima kasih. "Kau masih tujuh tahun sayang. Kau bahkan masih sering menangis dan minta di temani ibu bila mimpi buruk?"

Wajah putih Sarada berubah merah akibat malu. "Itu kan beda ayah. Ini tidak ada hubungan nya dengan Barbie. Aku sudah besar dan aku tidak suka boneka. Titik." Bibir kecil milik gadis berkaca mata itu mecucu kecil dan sukses membuat Neji terpingkal. Sungguh menggoda anak perempuannya ini adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Tipe Tsundere yang benar-benar mirip dengan ibunya.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Ayah mempunyai kado lain selain boneka. Kau mau tahu?"

Sarada menolehkan wajahnya antusias. "Benarkah? Ayah tidak membohongiku kan?"

Neji mengangguk "Kalau kau mau tahu. Kau harus di gendong seperti ini." Sosok ayah tampan ini tiba-tiba menggendong Sarada.

"Ayah!" Teriakan melengking terdengar dari mansion mewah ini. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan setan kecil ini yang melakukannya. Lagi-lagi ia dianggap bocah oleh ayahnya.

 **_Uzumaki's Mansion pukul 8 Malam_**

Seorang pria berambut pirang cerah terlihat berlari tergopoh-gopoh keluar dari mobil. Wajahnya yang tampan itu kini nampak gelisah entah karena apa. Kaki yang berbalut celana berbahan kain berwarna hitam berlari keluar pagar dan menuju entah kemana.

"Ku harap Sasuke dan Sarada baik-baik saja." Gumamnya.

Naruto berdiri di depan sebuah pintu dengan nafas terengah. Dadanya sesak karena kekurangan oksigen dalam paru-paru. Keringat dingin menetes deras dari dahi dan itu tidak ia pedulikan. Hatinya sangat tidak tenang sejak ia meninggalkan mansionnya pagi tadi untuk bekerja. Pikirannya melayang jauh dengan beragam fantasi yang melewatinya. Mulai dari keadaan gadis kecil bernama Sarada yang memburuk dan Sasuke menangis karena tidak tahu harus meminta tolong pada siapa. Entah lah tiba-tiba ia memikirkan tetangganya yang cantik itu bersama dengan anaknya yang sedang demam. Semua khayalan yang belum tentu benar itu, sukses membuat pekerjaannya berantakan. Dimarahi oleh panitia seminar karena menjawab pertanyaan di luar topik. Mendapat protes dari pasien karena salah meresepkan obat dan yang terakhir adalah hampir kehilangan nyawa akibat ngebut di jalan. Itu semua karena Naruto begitu mengkhawatirkan Sasuke. Ia merasa tidak tenang meninggalkan ibu muda itu sendirian.

"Sasuke. Buka pintunya." Naruto menggedor pintu itu dengan kalap. Ia bahkan tidak dapat berpikir bahwa disana ada bel yang dapat ia gunakan.

"Sasuke kumohon. Buka pintunya!" sentaknya lagi karena tidak ada jawaban. Sudah lebih dari 10 menit pria tampan ini berdiri mematung di depan pintu. Namun belum ada satu jawaban yang ia dengar. Harinya semakin tidak tenang. Taku-takut kalau semua imajinasinya menjadi kenyataan.

Ia menutup mata berdoa pada siapapun agar Sasuke bersama Sarada masih dalam keadaan baik. Ia pasti tidak akan memaafkan diri sendiri bila sesuatu terjadi pada dua wanita itu.

Ia mencoba berpikir realistis, walaupun hatinya sudah ketar-ketir. Apakah ia dobrak saja pintunya. Tidak. Bagaimana kalau pintu itu rusak, dan ia diminta untuk menggganti.

"Dalam hitungan ke 3 kalau tidak di buka juga. Akan ku panggil satpam." Gumamnya sendiri dengan kringat dingin.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan berat. "Sa—satu."

Ia berhenti menghitung lalu menunggu agak lama. Namun ia melanjutkan lagi hitungannya di rasa tidak ada niat Sasuke untuk membuka. "Dua."

Hati Naruto dag-dig-dug tidak karuan. Apakah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sasuke. Mungkin wanita cantik itu sedang memasak. Jadi ia tidak dengar dengan suara ketukan. Pasti begitu. Naruto bergumam kecil memenangkan hati.

Setelah menunggu kira-kira 3 menit, tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke membuka pintu. Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang-lagi-. Ia takut dan gugup. Apakah ia harus memanggil satpam?

"Ti—" Teriakan Naruto menggantung di udara di kala pintu kayu dengan ukiran kipas itu terbuka perlahan.

Naruto cengengesan. Sedikit rasa lega menggelayuti hatinya.

"Ckreekk!—" Bunyi pintu itu terdengar bak alunan musik jaz yang menenangkan di telinga Naruto. Bagaimana pun bila pintu itu terbuka, maka seseorang itu tidak mengalami sesuatu yang buruk kan.

"Sasuke syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Ucap Naruto lancar tanpa memperdulikan seseorang yang kini membuka pintu di depannya.

"Kau tahu, aku khawatir sekali dengan mu. Ku kira kau ada ap—"

"Kau siapa?" Nada berat nan tegas yang mengalun membuat pria uzumaki itu terdiam.

Iris biru jernih nya melebar sempurna seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kau—" Jari telunjuk Naruto menggantung di udara.

Sosok angkuh itu melipat tangan di dada "Aku suami Sasuke. Siapa kau?" tanya Neji ketus.

Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu menunduk. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto, tetangga mu." Ucap Naruto dengan nada bergetar. Perasaannya sakit entah karena apa. Semangatnya yang tadi menggebu kini menguap.

Mata lavender Neji mendelik kesal. "Lalu kau mau apa bertamu malam-malam begini?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan Sarada. Neji-San." Jawab Naruto datar. Sungguh ingin rasanya ia segera mengakhiri pembicaraan ini dan kembali ke mansionnya sendiri.

"Kau kenal anak ku?"

"Yah, kemarin aku yang merawat Sarada saat demam."

"Benarkah. Dia sedang istirahat kau tetap ingin melihatnya?" Neji bertanya sangat ketus karena ia tidak menyukai pria ini.

Naruto menggeleng kecil lalu tersenyum terpaksa. "Tidak usah. Biarkan dia istirahat. Baiklah aku permisi du—"

"Sayang. Siapa yang datang?" Sasuke bertanya di balik punggung Neji. Sasuke penasaran karena suaminya belum juga kembali dari membuka pintu.

Iris hitam milik Sasuke melebar sempurna melihat Naruto datang "Naruto, kau kah itu." Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu.

Pria berwajah tampan dan berkulit tan ini menampilkan cengiran namun dengan suasana hati yang buruk "Ya. Aku khawatir dengan mu dan Sarada makanya aku buru-buru kemari. Ternyata suami mu sudah pulang ya?"

Entah kenapa hati Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa aneh melihat senyuman Naruto. Mata hitamnya tidak dapat di bohongi bila lengkungan bibir itu adalah palsu. "Baru tadi sore dia kembali. Kau mau melihat Sarada. Dia ada di dalam."

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Biarkan dia istirahat. Aku hanya akan mengganggu."

"Kau tidak mengganggu. Ayolah, dia pasti merindukan mu." Naruto tersenyum kecut. Setan kecil itu merindukan nya. Kalau mau bercanda lihat-lihat.

"Tidak Sasuke. Ini sudah larut. Aku pulang dulu ya." Pamit Naruto yang hanya di pandang datar oleh Sasuke. Dia tahu pria pirang ini sedang kesal.

"Aku permisi dulu Neji-San. Maaf mengganggu malam-malam begini." Naruto menunduk kecil lalu berjalan timpang keluar pagar.

Sasuke masih terpaku menatap punggung Naruto yang sedikir menjauh. Perasaan apa ini. Kenapa perasaan nya aneh. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sangat bersalah. Ia ingin memanggil Naruto namun sebuah tarikan kecil di lengan menghentikan niatnya.

"Ayo masuk. Di luar dingin. Kau bisa masuk angin." Ucap Neji yang dijawab anggukan kecil oleh Sasuke.

"Naruto, maaf kan aku." Bisik kecil Sasuke di dalam batin.

Sedangkan Naruto langkahnya berhenti lalu memegang dadanya yang berdenyut kencang.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi rasanya sakit sekali." Gumamnya kecil pada diri sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Lanjutan dari Antara aku, tetangga dan nafsu bejat ku.**

 **Cmiw..trims dah baca.**

 **NaruXFemSasu – NejiXFemSasu**

 **Gender Benner a.k.a STRAIGHT**

 **Rated M For Full Lemon Scene**

 **OOC berat, Abal, Nista, dan Gajeness.**

 **Under 17 out (Bahasa Fulgar dari AWAL hingga AKHIR)**

 **Naruto Desclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto**

 **NEIGHBOR'S WIFE**

 **(Skuel Antara Aku, Tetangga. Dan Nafsu Bejat ku)**

 **AnnieSakkie**

 _ **Enjoy Reading**_

 **_Uzumaki' Mansion_**

Naruto menutup pintu kamar dengan agak keras setelah masuk kedalam.


End file.
